White Flag
by Nicole Wagner
Summary: Post Antarctica: Gambit stands outside the gates of the Xavier Institute, reflecting on his love for a certain woman. My first song fic!


White Flag 

By Nicole Wagner: The Deadly Gambit

Summary: Gambit looks back on his relationship with Rogue, while standing outside of the X-Mansion. My first Song ficcie!

Rated: PG

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men, or Gambit, or anyone in this story. They all belong to Marvel Comics. I am not making any profit off of this story or the characters in it, so please, do not sue me.

* * *

_I know you think that I shouldn't still love you or tell you that.  
But if I didn't say it well I'd still have felt it,  
where's the sense in that I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder Or return to where we were_

_I will go down with this ship and I won't put my hands up and surrender There will be no white flag above my door,  
I'm in love and always will be_

_I know I left too much mess and destruction to come back again And I caused but nothing but trouble, I understand if you can't talk to me again And if you live by the rules of "it's over" then I'm sure that that makes sense_

_I will go down with this ship and I won't put my hands up and surrender There will be no white flag above my door,  
I'm in love and always will be_

_And when we meet, which I'm sure we will All that was there, will be there still I'll let it pass, and hold my tongue And you will think, that I've moved on..._

_I will go down with this ship and I won't put my hands up and surrender There will be no white flag above my door,  
I'm in love and always will be_

_I will go down with this ship and I won't put my hands up and surrender There will be no white flag above my door,  
I'm in love and always will be_

_I will go down with this ship and I won't put my hands up and surrender There will be no white flag above my door,  
I'm in love and always will be_

* * *

After nearly dying in Antarctica, I return back at the gates of the Xavier Institute, kinda like a bad penny. My hands rest on a cane I use to walk with, now a days. Frostbite claimed one of my feet, so I had a prostectic foot made to replace it. Even with that prostectic, I have trouble with balance, which is why I have a cane. I guess I deserve that. Through black sunglasses, I just stare at the place I once called home, the place where I thought I had a family.

A long sigh escapes my lips, I really had a good life here, and I messed it up. If I had been honest with those I loved, those I cared about, perhaps none of this would have happened. But even if I was honest and talked about my past, I probably would have been judged, like I was in Antarctica. I more than likely would have been turned around and shown the door as soon as any mention of Mister Sinister was made. At least that would have been kinder than being left in some frozen wasteland to die.

But I did not die... I could not. Even though Rogue just left me behind, even though she told me I no longer had a family, it was her that kept me alive. In all of my life, I never cared for someone, or loved someone as much as I do her. My hand moves over the bars on the gates of the Institute, thinking of how she had made me a better man. I was like some wild stallion among the X-Men, a bad boy who could have any woman he wanted, and she actually tammed me. She got me to settle down for once in my whole life.

A small smile passes along my lips as I think of our courtship. It was all over a basketball game. I was such a flirt, such a pain in the ass, and from what I remembered, I annoyed the hell out of her. Perhaps it was because I was always charmming the women of the X-Men. We had some stupid tiff about me using my powers in the game, and it ended up with me blasting her through a room in the mansion. because of her invunerablity, she was able to take the blast, and I was able to ask if I could make up for my actions with a date. From that point on, I fell in love.

No one ever thought a man like myself could fall in love, that I would just use every woman in my path. With Rogue, despite the fact we could not touch nor be intimate, we still were able to be like a normal couple. We were intimate on a whole different level, a mental level. I wanted to know everything about her, and I wanted her to know everything about me... but that was not possible. We both had pasts that we regreted, we both had done horrible things, only my past came back and bit me in the ass.

When everyone learned that I helped to form the Maurders, when I helped Sinsiter... everyone abandoned me like a sinking ship. I was about to die, but Rogue pulled me away, I thought she would stay with me. Instead, she dropped me outside of the Cidital, and tole me it was all up to me, if I wanted to live, or if I wanted to die. I just stood there, stunned, when I asked if she would bring me back to the mansion, so I could get my stuff, and leave the X-Men. There was such saddness in her eyes, as she told me that I no longer had a home, or a family. My heart was breaking, as I looked for any hope for us. I told her I loved her and...

"You're only honest with the people you care about, with everyone else, it's just a gamble."

She left me to fend for myself. I could have just given up, I could have just died, but I refused to. I would return to the X-Men, I would prove that I was still a good person despite my past, and I would prove to Rogue, that I loved her more than anyone. Yes, she hurt me, she nearly killed me... but I nearly did the same to her, by lying, by not being truthful, and letting her suffer with my memories in her head.

I finally came back to my senses, after the cab driver that brought me to mansion started to yell at me that he was not going to wait for me forever. I just nod my head to him, and take something out of my coat, something Rogue threw at my feet the last time I saw her. The Queen of Hearts playing card... she was my Queen of hearts, and always will be. I put the card between the locks of the mansion gates, and just leave it... my way of saying I'm okay, I'm still alive, and I still love her.

After Iam surethe card is in place, I make my way back to the cab, appologizing for taking so long, and promising to give him a big tip for being such a good sport. I open the door and get into the back of the cab. Once I am buckled up, the cab takes off down the road.

I lean back in my seat, trying to relax as we are now heading for the airport. I rest my head aginst the window of the cab, watching the world pass me by. The seat I have taken is on the driver's side, so I can see traffic that is passing us. My eyes catch the familar sight of a red sports car, and a beautiful woman behind the wheel of it.

She was wearing a pair of green sunglasses, and her long, curly brown hair, with a white streak, flows behind her, as if trying to catch up with her. I smile to myself, as she just passes me by. As much as I want to ask the cabby to stop the car, to let me out and yell for her, I cannot. What's the old saying? "If you truly love something, set it free". I'm setting Rogue free from suffering from my mistakes, my past, my life. What seems like a lifetime is only a matter of seconds, Rogue's car passes us, and as she goes by, so does my old life. It's time to start anew... but she'll always have a place in my heart.

_I will go down with this ship and I won't put my hands up and surrender There will be no white flag above my door,  
I'm in love and always will be_


End file.
